


Off The Selves

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Furry stories [2]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Furry, Height Differences, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Yugi was about to close shop when Carmelita Fox enters and orders something that's "off the menu."
Relationships: Yugi and Carmelita
Series: Furry stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267739
Kudos: 3





	Off The Selves

It was getting close to closing time and Yugi (the last one in the store) is cleaning up the last of the dishes. He hears the door opening and the clacking of heels then looks over his shoulder to say. "Sorry, but we're closing-" he stops mid-sentence when it Carmelita Fox. 

He blushes when seeing the outfit she's wearing, which are a white tank top with the word police in the front, blue short-shorts, and black strap on high-heeled sandals. Tucked under her arm is a clipboard. 

"How are you doing, Yugi?" Carmelita said putting her sunglasses on top of her head. She spoke to him in a friendly tone. Carmelita always spoke to him like that. 

"I'm doing okay," Yugi said and gulped when Carmelita walks up to him. Her sways with every step she takes as well her large breasts. The tank top is so tight on her chest Yugi can see an outline of her nipples. Making him think she might not be wearing a bra. 

Good thing the countertop is just over his waist because he has a huge erection. "That's good, " Carmelita said with a smile and sitting down in the chair in front of him. 

"What something to drink?" Yugi asks. Trying to sound composed and professional. 

Carmelita holds her chin and looks at the menu. She also moves side to side which caused her boobs to sway. It was then Yugi notices her tank top is a bit wet and can see her bra underneath. 

Her voice brings him back to earth. "I want something that's off the menu, " Carmelita said with a smile on her face. Yugi is surprised she knew the store's secret phrase. Then again Carmelita is a detective. 

"Let me close up," Yugi said blushing. Taking off his apron and setting it on the counter Yugi makes his way to the door. When he flips the sign to closed and locks the door close the blinds a pair of arms wrap around his waist. 

"Didn't think I wouldn't notice?" Carmelita whispers into Yugi's ear. Making him shiver. Giggling, Carmelita moves her hands down to his crotch. "For someone so small, you're pretty big~," she said licking her lips. Her tail wags happily. 

One hand moves under his shorts and the other slides under his shirt. Yugi moans at her touch. Turning him around, Carmelita locks lips with Yugi. Reaching up Yugi runs his fingers through her long, wavy blue hair.

It impressed Carmelita how good Yugi is with kissing. She's not going to lie, she is getting turned on. She's was already is when she entered the store and learn what Yugi can do. 

Carmelita moans into Yugi's mouth because he starts to rub her breast. He can’t resist large breasts. Breaking the kiss, Carmelita gets on her knees and pulls down Yugi's shorts and boxers. 

"Oh my!" Carmelita said surprised.

Seeing the huge cock made Carmelita drool and her tail wags happily again. The strong scent from his manhood is heating her pussy. Her kneen nose identifies the scent of other women on his dick. She also sees the faint marks of lipstick. 

She strokes his shaft and licks the tip the sucks on it. Looking up, Carmelita sees Yugi's cute expression. This motivates her to take more of his dick into her mouth. Covering his cock in her lipstick. 

Already, Carmelita is taking a liking to his taste. Her tongue can't stop swirling around his shaft. Which twitches when doing that. She can also taste Yugi's precum. 

"Carmelita!" Yugi moans and shoots a large amount of cum. He instinctively puts his hands on her head. The vixen moans as she drinks his seed. Once she thinks his done pulls his cock out of her mouth, more cum shoots out and lands on her blue hair and orange fur. She’s pleasantly surprised by that. 

"Sorry," Yugi said panting. He lets go of her head. 

"It's fine sweetheart," Carmelita said scooping up Yugi's cum and licks it off her fingers. "You let out so much but you're still rock hard!" Carmelita said licking her lips stroking his dick. Earning a cute moan from Yugi. 

Now wanting her pussy to be licked, Carmelita gently pushed Yugi to the floor and did a little striptease. Yugi is memorized by Carmelita removing her clothes. 

The only thing she kept on, is the sandals. She stands over Yugi and slowly squats down. "It's your turn. Only fair, right?" 

"Yeah," Yugi nods. Right as Carmelita's pussy touched Yugi's lips, he immediately runs his tongue on her folds. Carmelita closes her eyes and lets out a soft moan. The way he licks her is a crystal clear indication Yugi fully knows how to please a woman. The vixen starts to grind on Yugi’s face. 

His eyes are closed because he wants to fully concentrate on eating out Carmelita. His hands didn’t stay idle. No, they’re currently on Carmelita’s ass cheeks and is giving them a through massage. Biting her lip Carmelita adds to the pleasure she’s getting by rubbing her nipples. The urge to cum is quickly approaching. She didn’t fight it but openly welcomes it. She needs it for the long day she had.

“I’m cumming baby-doll, my girl juices are going to coat every inch of your face,” she cried out lifting her hips a little and sprays it onto Yugi’s face. Yugi responds by licking his lips and Carmelita notices confidence growing in his eyes.

“Baby-doll huh?” The tri-coloured haired teen asked smirking.

“Of course,” she began getting off his face and tracing a finger down his jawline, “You are my precious little bundle of cuteness and you are a complete doll to be around so baby-doll sounds perfect,” she said kissing his lips tasting her girl cum and decided that she loved the combination. “So are you free? I want to invite you for coffee,” she asked using the universal code all ladies knew as the hidden phrase for ‘Come to my house so we can fuck’.

"Yes I am free," Yugi said.

Dressing real quick, though the vixen never put on her bra or underwear, they got in the car where she drove the car with one hand and stroked the teen's dick in the other; however, she was easily able to take control of the car when she unbuckled her shorts and had him finger her twat.

Safe to say the drive Carmelita’s home is very enjoyable. Yugi’s magic fingers made Carmelita cum multiple times. She didn’t mind staining her seat with her juices. She’ll clean that later. Unbuckling her seatbelt leans in and wraps her lips around his cock because he’s going to blow his load. 

Her tail wags as she drinks his cum. Wanting more Carmelita starts to bob her head. Yugi moans and puts a hand on her head. "I'm going to cum my vixen," he moaned out calling her by his nickname for her.

Swallowing his cum got her horny real quickly and getting out of the car; not worried about anyone seeing her naked from the waist down, she walked to the passenger side pulled Yugi out of the car and impaled herself on his dick, "I want you to fuck me walking to the front door," she huskily said nibbling on his ear.

Yugi grinned, "Wow, I never expected the ace police cop to be such a whore," he said slapping her ass.

Sexually howling in a low pitch tone, getting his dick to twitch, she said, "Of course Baby-pop only you're allowed to see how much of a bitch I can be."

Making a slow walk to the house, Yugi made sure to deepen his thrusts with each step.

"Your a damn tease Baby-pop," the vixen growled out as Yugi opened the door.

Entering the living room, Carmelita took off her top letting her breasts bounce freely. Sitting down on the couch, she gave him a lap dance arching her back so that her tits could pop in front of his eyes almost hypnotizing him, "Well what are you waiting for big boy? An invite, these girls are for your use only," she told him.

Not one to deny a lady, Yugi fondled and kneads them in his hands rubbing the nipples and much to his surprise milk started to leak and tasting it, Yugi could tell that he was immediately addicted to the zesty taste. "Mom's side of the family, we produce milk during sex and after a few rounds it will permanently be leaking," she explained.

She then moaned loudly as Yugi took both nipples in his mouth and gave one long slurp filling his mouth with breast milk before taking Carmelita a kiss sharing the milk with her while not minding the milk dripping down their respective chins.

Thinking of something, Yugi suddenly got up; surprising the vixen, before walking into the kitchen to grab the bottle of whip cream, “Oh my,” Carmelita said in an exaggerated gasp, “What a kinky mind you have young man.” shaking it a little, Yugi spread it against her breasts shaping it into a makeshift bra then dove in licking it all around not minding that his face is being covered in the stuff before resuming their kiss.

Back to the couch with the bottle in hand, Carmelita wrapped her legs around his waist, “I’m cumming baby-pop! Shower my womb with your baby-making seeds,” she sang out feeling Yugi’s dick twitch before it released its content into her oven as it waited to have a bun in it.

Taking the whipped cream for herself, the vixen got off the dick and went to coat it in the desert topping ball sack included and went to town cleaning it deep throated it then in a crazy move, Carmelita relaxed her throat to take even Yugi’s ballsack into her mouth.

Instantly cumming at the bold move, Yugi combed his hand through her hair like an owner would do to his pet when he came home, “Such a good little bitch, aren’t you? You deserve a reward don’t you, yes you do,” he said in his loving tone.

Normally this would piss her off but in the middle of their passion of lust she just wagged her tail, “ _ That’s it baby-pop _ ,” she thought, holding onto his thighs to prevent herself from fingering herself, “ _ Tame this bitch and make me yours _ .”

Happily swallowing another load, Carmelita took Yugi by the dick and lead him up the stairs. She strokes his dick with each step she takes. Carmelita is taking quick steps because she wants Yugi’s cock inside her pussy. Inside of the bedroom, the woman used her strength she gained from training to toss Yugi onto the bed then sexually crawled up his body, “Tonight you’re  _ mine _ ,” she growled pulling a pair of handcuffs from . . . somewhere and handcuffed him to the bed.

Not too sure if he should be turned on or scared Yugi’s body chose for him as the vixen could feel his dick twitch. “You’re going to enjoy this,” Carmelita said while rubbing the tip against her wet folds then slowly guides it deep inside her pussy. “Oh fuck!” she moans loudly. Setting her hands on Yugi’s chest the vixen starts to ride him. The bed creaked and the bedpost hits the wall multiple times.

A shockwave of pleasure shoots throughout her body as the head of Yugi’s cock hits her womb. She closes and rolls her head back. “Your cock feels amazing!” Carmelita moans loudly because she came as soon as Yugi got inside her. She quickly loses control of her hips and lets them move on their own. She’s not too worried about that and lets the pleasure wash over her.

Yugi in the meantime is loving how tight her pussy is. He wishes he can reach out and grab Carmelita’s bouncing breasts. Which are right in front of his face. It didn’t bother too much as he sucked on them and touch them not too long ago. But what he can do his move his hips with Carmelita. He matches her speed which causes Carmelita to moan louder. 

After a few more thrusts Yugi shoots a huge amount of cum deep inside her pussy. “You’re filling me up!” Carmelita moans. Her hips twitch a few times and then falls ontop of Yugi, smothering him her large breasts Thankfully he can still breath through his nose. “Want to spend the night with me?” Carmelita asked and Yugi nods and wiggles his fingers. “Oh, right, let me get that for you,” she said and uncuffs Yugi. Right as his arms are free gives Carmelita a tight embrace. Soon the two lovers drift off to a wonderful sleep. Carmelita can’t wait to ask what’s off the menu again. 

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to rwbyknight for giving me a hand in this story.


End file.
